The Nightmare is Real
by The Bruised Twilight
Summary: When a certain Easter Egg in the FNAF game goes awry, you'd be astounded by how quickly a game can become a nightmare. (Needs improvement.)


**This is a creepypasta/fanfiction idea that just came to mind some time ago while speaking to a friend about the wonderous Markiplier and Yamimash duo; this somewhat dark idea came to my mind and I couldn't help but to write it down and share with my fellow Five Nights at Freddy's fanatics. **

**I know that the idea for it wasn't the greatest and neither is the plot but I made due with the creativity I had in mind and made it into this. Constructive critisism is appreciated; though I somewhat like how it came out. (Also, I apologize if anyone else came up with this same idea for the story, it just came to me not too long ago.)**

**Also, some holes will be present in the story and if you'd like to help me fill them in, you can. **

Another bored night it was for me; sitting at my computer and having nothing better to do but play horror games by myself in this lonesome little apartment.

The evening was quiet for the most part, other than several occasional noises outside from cars or neighbors but mostly, the noises came from automobiles. Not that I would be able to hear much of it with my headphones on and turned up to a high volume.

It was a game full of jumpscares and hardly needed a storyline to make it a complete horror game experience. A game that pressured you to be perfect and if you made a single wrong move, then surely you'd die.

Perhaps you know of this game? If not, it's rather surprising since it's proved to be rather popular amongst the online archeives; however, Five Nights at Freddy's is the name.

To those that know of this game already, you most possibly know about the Golden Freddy character that is summoned after the player carries through with a certain sequence of events.

Wanting to see this unique character for myself and instead of just a video that someone uploaded to YouTube, I looked up how it could be summoned and saw how to do so on the Five Nights at Freddy's wikia page; this obviously went into play within a rather short amount of time.

First signs that you can pick up on this said character's appearance are in CAM 2B, or the W. Hall Corner. The poster on the wall consist of normal Freddy Fazbear, which progresses into a distorted image then finally into a Golden Freddy close-up shot all on that same poster.

It's said that if the player sees that poster and immediately puts the camera down to look back into the office which is the game's main room, you'll see Golden Freddy sitting in front of you. You'll have only seconds to avoid him and look back at the camera and escape him before he kills your character; regardless if your doors are open or closed, he applies to no rules of the game and will even crash it.

Me, on my seemingly pointless hunt to spot Golden Freddy, began the playthrough of the game. I gazed about the halls, cove and seperate rooms of the building, often checking Pirate Cove so Foxy wouldn't attack and also frequently checking the West Hall Corner camera.

After several game nights that were filled with failure, I finally succeeded in capturing the distortion of the poster; the poster was slightly hard to see due to Bonnie standing in front of the camera and glitching wildly. It was nearly exciting to see, and figuring that this needed time, I continued with my gameplay, still causally checking in on the poster. This, as well, also took several tries before finally working.

Until at last, a close-up picture of Golden Freddy's eyeless face appeared on the poster. I exited from the West Hall Corner camera to spot him sitting several feet in front of my character, spasms and glitches came over the computer screen along with white pixelated words that spelled out "It's me."

I chose to not react to this sceen and the same face Golden Freddy showed on the poster became a full view as a sign that my character, Mike Schmidt was now dead. With that being done, the game crashed and didn't back out to the main menu; it was exactly as I read and heard of.

Now that I had my pointless proof that Golden Freddy could appear, I relaxed in my seat and attempted to exit the game several times. The window was frozen on my desktop.

Still, I continued to try to escape the game until a notification appeared that said "**Five_Nights_at_Freddy' **is not responding... may take several minutes."

With me being impatient as usually was, I restarted the computer and it surprisingly opened up to the same screen.

I exhaled sharply and rubbed my head. "It's a crashed game, not indentifying the blueprints to a rocket." I mumbled impatiently and rather unhappily to myself.

I was starting to regret that stupid desicion of mine to see Golden Freddy.

Suddenly, the window for the game shut and several pop-ups randomly appeared. Each of them were files that downloaded themselves to my computer, I inspected the files and wondered if the game had somehow transferred a virus to my computer.

I moved the mouse over the X button to stop the downloading and even clicked cancel; oddly, it didn't work. I had even gave the attempt of restarting the computer again but the computer wouldn't shut down now, I couldn't even log out. The idea of unplugging the computer came to mind but I couldn't bring myself to do so, I have no clue why but I just couldn't, something inside of me fought me on not to do so.

Feeling somewhat frustrated, I rubbed my forehead and hoped for whatever was downloading and more than likely infecting my computer to hurry so I could delete the files immediately.

It had taken some time for the files to download and I released a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

I clicked and dragged over the files with unfamiliar names and contents and clicked on the 'delete' button. Nothing happened.

I attempted to drag these files to the Recycle Bin in the top-left corner of my screen and suddenly all of the files and one of its contents began to play on its own.

This unexpected occurance sent my body into a state of shock and my mind into an area of uncertainty, I sat and looked at my monitor as if I was a deer caught in headlights.

It was a silent movie that appeared to be somewhat old; it wasn't terribly old like a Chaplin video or The Andy Griffith Show, but perhaps no more than twenty to fourty years into the past. The color had a vintage texture to it and I stared at the video in silence. I figured it to be an unreleased cutscene of the game and watched on the edge of my seat.

Again, it was the inside of Freddy Fazbear's pizza joint. It had a happy and carefree vibe as it was depicted in the pictures that appeared before my eyes not too long ago though it felt like a century or more.

I was on edge from the silent film even though it appeared to be nothing but happy and joyous occassions for family and friends throughout the pizzeria.

Children were laughing and talking amongst each other, pointing and enjoying the show of the innocent robots. Parents stood near their children or away from them in their own little groups to chat. It even showed Freddy, Chica and the other animitronics walking amongst the crowd between shows but being rather careful about doing so, their eyes and head following people's movements just like a pet would watch their owner.

People of all ages stood up and posed playfully and jokingly with the robotic animals. Some having their arm looped around an animitronic's neck or hugging them, some males flexing their arms as they posed. It appeared to be such a playful and innocent video; showing their life in these olden days, before whatever it was turned them into monsters.

Yes, the video was going on rather well until several flashes and sparks appeared and Foxy suddenly darted through the crowd without regard for the humans' safety until stopping somewhere in a nearby hallway where he twitched, glitched and spasmed.

A man with what I'm guessing was a Freddy Fazbear employee uniform on approached the malfunctioning robotic. He must have been attempting to disable it when sound suddenly blasted into the headphones I wore. It was Foxy's screech that rang through and momentarily deafened me and this terrifying scream was followed by screams of pain and cries for help as the jaws of the robotic sunk down on the man's frontal lobe.

Foxy's back had been to the camera at this scene so I couldn't see what all happened to the man, I only knew that his screaming stopped in seconds before Foxy released him and turned back to the camera with blood spilling from his jaws and down his neck, his bright eyes had grown dim as he dashed past the camera.

The Fazbear employee laid with his chest shakily heaving in his state of agony until several other employees came rushing to his aid and saw him, that's when he began to pick up on his heaving.

The sound cut off again but it appeared as if one female employee that had her hair tied into a neat bun was instructing the other workers to evacuate the customers from the building and more than likely alert the nearest hopsital.

It cut to a camera that was on the other side of the building that also followed Foxy's running pattern which was far different from his usual up-and-down the hall routine as seen in the game; he had actually looped the building and it finally cut to him hiding in his cove. Like it would be seen in the game, he only had his head protruding from the curtains but it went in reverse and he hid away in the cove.

Odd to think that the robotic animal would hide after commiting such a brutal crime, even if it was just a malfunction. This is where it revealed him to stay for some time until there was a jump cut and suddenly officers appeared, investigating the motionless animitronic.

Slowly the screen faded to black.

I thought it would have been over, but unfortunately not.

A person, it was impossible to notice what gender they were or what age they were but judging by what the video had revealed, this man only could have been the same man who was severely injured in attempting to help shut off the malfunctioning Foxy; his skin hung off in thin pieces off of his forehead and scalp, the skull was in several different pieces with cracks and missing bits of the bone, his brain was clearly missing its frontal lobe and hung in bloody gory pieces inside of their skull and some pieces stuck to their face with their thick, bloody paste.

This picture also had a date "11-12-87".

I felt bile boil inside of my stomach and burn my throat looking at that horrifying photograph. I had no idea that the photograph of a video game could be so gorey and disturbing, not even Outlast could compare to this.

I attempted to shut the picture but the computer stalled and showed that the file wasn't reponding. I forced my eyes away from the photograph and attempted to keep my dinner in my stomach, no matter how much it begged to be released.

"F-Fuck!" I cursed and winced away from the detailed and close shots of the torn human flesh.

As much as I wanted to not watch this video any longer, someting compelled me to and I couldn't stop it. I was sick to my stomach, and I couldn't stop myself from staring at the heavily gory sight of the picture revealed.

After looking at this for the duration of the time it was on my monitor, I finally noticed that it wasn't just high definition that was being used on the computer but it was real. There was no way that a server could make things this detailed; this was indescribable and unnerving in the worst possible ways. How could something like this be?

The video continued to show Foxy again in Pirate's Cove, he had been cleaned and judging by the dates shown in the bottom-right corner of the video, it was several weeks after the incident of The Bite.

Though he was completely clean of blood but Foxy's body was now torn, wires hanging from his chest, legs and other various body areas; small dents could be seen scattered across his body. He had a different aura about him, regardless of it being a soulless robot. It seemed saddened and lonely, its head lowered and it shook its head in a slow manner as if it was ashamed of what he had done.

Slowly, Foxy lifted his head and screeched loud enough to be heard echoing through the halls. In the screeching, if it was listened to closely enough, there was a child's voice, screaming "Heeeelp! Heeeeeeeelp!"

A low hiss came out of the animitronic, the child's voice was almost tearfully ringing through the robotic one once again as he slowly twitched. Foxy's dim eyes were locked onto the floor. "I... c-could-dn't st-to-o-op... so... sor-ry..." The mechanical voice was so tired and broken.

It truly was horrific to even watch or hear of such a thing. There were low and rattling and winding noises coming from Foxy's still somewhat twitching cold, metalic body as the video glitched to a black screen then the video suddenly shut on its own.

I sat in a stunned silence and waited several seconds for something else to happen, then just as I had feared. Pictures with seemingly simple and innocent file names appeared on the desktop. I made out only what I could from the thumbnail of the photographs. I could see one or more figures within the thumbnails.

White pixelated words glitched up in the top right corner of my computer screen along with the appearance of a few faces of the animitronic Freddy Fazbear crew, "There is more than you know..."

My eyebrows furrowed together at seeing this. What else could there be to know about this horrific event?

After my ignorance, stupidity and curiosity got the best of me, I clicked on the thumbnail of one of the pictures with hesitance. What came next was as gory as the bite of '87, if not more so.

It opened and took a bit of time before a large and unusually high definition picture of a bloody mass twisted and mangled on the ground in a sickening position. Looking at the body, I couldn't help but to notice the size of it was about half the size of a normal human body and led me to believe that it was a child, a female one if I were to judge by the long mess of blood-matted hair. She had a pale brown jacket over her pale pink shirt that was a bloody red for the most part, she also wore jean shorts that reached her knees and small brown shoes.

On this mutilated child's body was a large entanglement of heavy and choppy wires that twisted and curved around the child's neck, limbs and torso. The blood on the girl's body appeared to be more than enough than the human body would require. It was disgusting to see a child so torturously murdered.

One of my hands balled up into a tight fist and moved over my mouth, it stayed there as I nearly choked on the burning bile that I felt resting in my stomach again and attempting to crawl up and escape my body but I did as much as I could to fight it down.

The one thing about the picture that was startling was the young girl's large and lifeless blue eyes; they were dim, empty and hopeless, but still so familiar in some odd way.

Reluctantly, I shut the picture and looked at the next thumbnail. Whatever pushed me to look at these photographs and insist on continuing to view these horrors must have been something beyond my imagination; it was the most terrifying thing to have something you don't know of push you on to witness what could have easily been a waking nightmare.

This next picture that I decided to view was another childish figure, a boy this time. This one wore faded blue jeans, a black and white striped T-shirt that were rolled up to his elbows and a pair of brown shoes that were similar to the girl's but with a boyish style and were a lighter shade of brown. His hair was short and a dark shade of reddish-brown.

The boy had tear-stained cheeks and a deep slash that disfigured his thin torso. His mouth was agape in a silent and never-ending scream, his eyes were wide unlike the girl's whose eyes were only large; his eyes were wide and stared nonspecifically up at the ceiling. It looked almost as if he were looking up to a deity and screamed for its mercy to save him.

A heavy heart rested in my chest and had even caused my shoulders to droop from the despair I could feel from staring at the lifeless bodies of the children. As odd as it was, I didn't feel sick anymore and now I only felt agony for the lost lives and damage done all inside of this horrific pizzeria.

After shutting this picture, I looked at the remaining thumbnails of the few pictures on my desktop that I haven't viewed yet. With a reluctant and slightly shaky hand, I opened up another picture.

Another young girl had came into view, she also had bright blue eyes along with short and bright shoulder-length blonde hair. The girl was lying on her side in a fetal position. She wore a dress that was a pale-yellow with small ruffles around the bottom of her dress which was around the mid-length of her shins.

Her mouth was shut; regardless of that, blood trailed from her mouth to her collarbone. There was a bit of a blood stain on the straps and front of her dress, and it took a bit of examination before I noticed that her knees were drawn very far up and, for the mostpart, blocked the view of her stomach which had blood soaking off the sides of her dress, a bloody metal bar that appeared to belong to an animitronic was laying next to her lifeless body.

I exited this photo as well and looked at the final two pictures that appeared on my desktop monitor. My now at ease hand moved to the next picture and clicked on it.

Now this time, the picture had shown another young boy. This boy had hair that must have been styled with a bit of gel to give it a sweet and proper appearance for presentation at a party. The light that shone onto the boy's eyes revealed them to be a light and dim shade of brown. The clothes on him were a neat white button-up and usual blue boy jeans along with a black bowtie around his neck.

A slit was clear on his throat and the red liquid that seeped from the wound stained his bow and the front of his neat shirt. This same liquid trailed down from the corner of his lips in a few thin streaks and stopped at his chin. His barely opened eyes were staring nonspecifically at the floor that had small puddles of his own blood.

I sat grimly with my eyes on this photograph until I exited from the picture. I propped up my elbows on my computer desk and let my head rest in the gentle hold of my own hands, running my hands through my hair after a while.

There was no way to describe the deep sorrow I felt, how afraid I was or what I wished I could do. So many questions raced through my mind and ate at my concsious. There was nothing I could do to stop myself from pondering over what I've been seeing for the past undetermined amount of time I spent beholding all of these indescribable horrors done upon to the unfortunate souls of the children.

My hands gently clasped in front of my mouth as I stared at the monitor and looked at the thumbnails. Not knowing what else to do, I dragged my mouse over the pictures and got ready to hit delete until I took notice of one picture sitting up by itself in the top-right corner of the monitor where there was a picture that I hadn't noticed before. Not knowing what to expect from the picture, I slowly and unwillingly clicked on it.

The most horrific picture amongst all the others was revealed to my vision.

A grown man whom I assume was the murderer of the children. This man wore a bear costume which I would guess that he was He had blank and wild eyes that stared eerily into the camera, he appeared to have been very interested with the picture of him being taken.

However, it wasn't him that had had me chilled to the bone. It was what was with him.

His hands held onto the cheeks of a young child so they were turned up and caused the child to smile. This child, much like the others, was dead but in a more horrific manner than them.

It was undetermined what gender the child was due to a severe lack of hair and rips in their scalp, their eyes were missing which left their sockets as being nothing but hollow black holes with tears of blood streaming down the child's face. This child also wore a blue T-shirt that was stained to be a much darker shade than it should have been by the red liquid that seeped from the child's various body wounds.

Several large red words were scattered over and decorated the wall behind the two in the dimly lit back room of the pizzeria. The words read in ways such as "Celebrate!" and "So much fun! So many games!"

White pixelated letters became apparent on the screen again, "It's more real than you think." The text read as it showed a photograph of an actual Freddy Fazbear resturant. "This nightmare is real."

I dry-heaved this time. The detail and horror inside of me was enough to make just about anyone lose their stomach contents; I rushed myself to the restroom and leaned over the sink, my eyes lowered towards the drain. My hands ran though my hair nervously as I fought myself to not vomit and keep myself together.

Slowly, I turned the knob to let water run out of the faucet then dipped my once again shaking hands into the cool liquid. It was a simple yet calming thing; I pulled my hands from the water to splash a bit of the water on my face and carefully dab it dry.

It was hard to explain but after looking at all of that, I felt dirty and disgusting. I nearly felt like I needed a shower because of how filthy I felt after witnessing those truamatic events; almost like the water would wash away the horrid stains that now rested in my memories.

I didn't want to risk the shower, however; I felt far too paranoid to do such a thing. I didn't want to even lie down and rest, it was nearly unbearable to even think about, but I'd need to cope somehow; this was already tearing me apart and forcing me to sink out of my sanity.

After I stared down into the sink for a while, I turned the water off in a sluggish movement and began to trudge back towards my room. My shoulders hurt from being so tense and my eyes remained wide and my hands shaky. It almost felt like an eternity before reaching my desktop monitor and sat myself down at its chair.

With a sudden sense of urgency, I shut the picture. My hand was moving faster than my mind could comprehend; before I knew it, I had the files deleted from my monitor and I opened the Recycle Bin to completely rid myself of the horrors left behind. When the box popped up and asked if I'd like to permanantly delete the files, I suddenly froze.

It isn't too late to restore these files, I thought. I could help in the case in which these disasters took place. If this man was never brought to justice, I'd be able to assist them. I could free these children from this nightmare that they're living in.

Against my better judgement, I deleted the files from my computer. The fear and anxiety inside of me was far too strong to try and deal with, I couldn't handle it and that's why I deleted the pictures. I thought it'd save me from what was happening, save me from this nightmare.

A loud cracking sound burst through my headphones as solid red words appeared upon my monitor.

"HELP."

The pictures of the children glitched over the words along with static and olden pictures from the video shown earlier. I could hear different voices whispering from my headset, all of them whispering to me with fear, sadness and urgency.

"Please help us..." One voice said.

"Let us in...!" Another sounded.

"He's going to come back!" Cried another. "Why couldn't you help?"

"Don't leave us with him!"

Violently my body shook as I heard their terrified voices and I quickly removed my headset, slamming it down in front of me. My shaking hands tightly gripped onto my hair.

Even with my headset off, I could still hear the desperate and crying voices from the terrified and lonesome children. Their voices weren't coming from the headset, they were somehow deep in my head.

The voices continued their screaming and internally breaking me in ways I'd never thought possible. It kept going on and on until they fell silent and a whisper came from just directly behind me.

"I'm here." It sang. "It's me."

I did not wish to turn around and see who said this; nor did I wish to be in this room any longer. In seconds, I felt my entire body fall numb. A lump was tightly nestled in my throat and my stomach was as low as it could possibly go. My heart furiously pounded against my chest and a nervous sweat rolled down my neck and forehead.

"Turn around." I could almost hear a smirk within the voice. "Play with me."

I continued staring ahead, only wishing that whoever this was or whatever this was would go away. I didn't know what else I could have done to get away from here, to get away from whatever form of nightmare-ish torture this was.

Suddenly, and I hadn't been expecting it but my chair was sharply turned just about 180 degrees around and forced me to face the same man that I'd seen in the picture with the eyeless child; the only differences was, he was missing his frontal lobe and the hair he did have was grey. The man's wild eyes were a bloodshot red and he gave a wicked grin to me.

"IT'S ME!" His voice glitched suddenly. I clenched my eyes shut in fear as he sharply leaned towards me and suddenly...

I bolted straight up in my chair, panting heavily and putting a hand over my heart pounding in my chest. My wide eyes looked at the monitor that showed the face of Golden Freddy on the games' window, the picture making me jump since I was still in my nervous state.

Quickly, I shut the game and exhaled to myself as I sat back in my seat. It took some time for my eyes to shrink down again and my pounding heart to settle down, my breathing was also slowly easing up.

With several sudden thoughts, I peered around my desktop, download history and recycle bin. There wasn't a single thing that said I downloaded any photos, videos or files; I found this to be a great relief and sighed to myself.

"Thank god..." I rubbed my forehead. "Only a dream."

I stared at the computer for a bit before I took my headphones off and placed them down on the desk. Afterwards, I shut all of my windows and turned off my computer, then headed to my bed.

I stretched out before laying down and curled up into a fetal position once I had gotten settled into my bed.

It felt to me as if nothing could have broken the peace I felt, not even the nightmare I just had. Figuring that none of that was real and it was just the insanity that stirred deep within me was oddly comforting.

"Just a nightmare." I chuckled to myself, the relief a powerful weight-lifter on my heavy attitude earlier.

That was until, I heard a male's voice sound out softly not too long after mine and extremely close by. I could feel the man's wretched breath fan over my face.

"Sorry to break it to you, friend; but your nightmare is real."


End file.
